Odyssey class
' 'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- The '''Odyssey-class' is the second-largest vessel ever created by Starfleet, surpassed only by the Jupiter class in size and capacity. It's massive size makes it very resilient, but its turn rate is reduced by the bulk of the vessel. The Odyssey-class's unique split saucer pylon reduces subspace wake at higher warp speeds. The Odyssey-class is designed as an extreme long-range vessel, and can operate for long periods of time away from support. Because of this, it is the most versatile cruiser ever developed by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. It has been touted as the pinnacle of Federation starship design and will carry the Federation into a new generation of exploration. The Odyssey-class Development Project was based in San Francisco Fleet Yards in Earth orbit. The Odyssey-class is named in honor of the USS Odyssey (NCC-71832), which was destroyed in an encounter with the Dominion. The class is most often used as the flagship of a fleet or support for the most difficult of missions. It's expanded science laboratories and fully functional Quantum Slipstream Drive allow it to take on extended missions that will take it far from a starbase or other Starfleet facilities. The Odyssey-class has ample room for cargo or passengers, and can easily be tapped for rescue missions or civilian evacuations in war zones. Odyssey-class starships come equipped with several state-of-the-art systems, including a Multidimensional Wave-Function Analysis Module, a Quantum Field Focus Controller located at the front of the ship's main Navigational Deflector Array, and Transphasic Deflector Shields. Ships of the class: *U.S.S. Odyssey (NX-97000) *U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) *U.S.S. Discovery (NCC-97002) *U.S.S. Hood (NCC-97003) *U.S.S. Endeavour (NCC-97004) *U.S.S. Midway (NCC-97005) *U.S.S. Cornaria (NCC-97033) *U.S.S. San Francisco (NCC-97006) *U.S.S. Yorktown (NCC-97007) *U.S.S. Saratoga (NCC-97008) *U.S.S. Spector (NCC-97010) *U.S.S. Houston (NCC-97284) (destroyed) *U.S.S. Inferno (NCC-101711) (destroyed) 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' Over a kilometer in length, the design of the Odyssey-class consists of two hull sections: a saucer-shaped primary hull and a secondary hull which mounted two warp nacelles. The most unique feature of the Odyssey class is the dual-neck design. This design reduces subspace wake left by the starship during both Slipstream and Warp travel, allowing the ship to travel more efficiently then most other starships. 'Deck Layout:' 'Propulsion Systems:' Utilizing many design elements from several different ship classes, including the Navigator-Class (the first operational class to utilize a fully functional Quantum Slipstream Drive). 30 years of extensive research and development has allowed Starfleet to overcome the setbacks of the technology that were experienced by the U.S.S. Voyager in 2375. A Benamite Recrystalization Matrix, optimized hull geometry, Variable Field Modulators, and a Chroniton Integrator allow the ship to cruise in and out of slipstream unharmed. 'Quantum Slipstream Drive:' The slipstream is a narrowly-focused, directed warp field that is initiated by manipulating the fabric of the space-time continuum at the quantum level. It works by focusing a quantum field through a deflector dish to generate massive changes in local space curvature; this creates a subspace tunnel, which is projected in front of the vessel. Once a ship has entered this tunnel, the forces inside propel it at incredible speed. In order to maintain the slipstream a ship has to constantly modify the quantum field with its deflector dish; however, the calculations involved were too complicated for 24th century Starfleet technology, and the time available was too short before the vessel out-paces the tunnel, collapsing the slipstream. Current configurations of the drive have a Chroniton Integrator, which can be used to take sensor readings several seconds into the future when the Slipstream Drive is active. Also included is a Benamite Recrystallization Matrix, which is a device to repair fractured benamite crystals within a Quantum Slipstream Drive. The rare benamite crystal is the fuel source that powers the Slipstream Drive. Without the Recrystalization Matrix, the crystals would begin to degrade and the Slipstream Drive would be rendered nonfunctional within days. Currently the usage of all Slipstream Drives is restricted to extreme situations and with the express authorization of Starfleet Command. The existance of this propulstion system is highly classified and is only to be discussed with cleared personnel 'Variable-Geometry Shield System:' Integrated system element taken from the Navigator-class, Variable-Geometry Shieldsare an independent shield system designed to modify the ships Warp Profile during High Warp and Slipstream travel. The goal of these shields is to improve engine efficiency by optimizing field stress when the ship travels extended journeys at over Warp 8 velocity or while within a Slipstream corridor. 'Tactical Systems:' 'Phaser Beam Emitters:' 'Torpedo Launchers:' 'Deflector Shields:' 'Nano-regenerative Ablative Armor:' 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' Primary operational control of the ship is provided by the main Bridge, located on Deck 1 at the top of the primary hull. The Bridge directly supervises all primary mission operations and coordinates all departmental activities. The Bridge of an Odyssey-class vessel utilizes state-of-the-art 3D imaging computer consoles and displays. The main Bridge is divided into three areas, central, aft, and fore. The central area of the main Bridge consists of two sections, command and mission operations. The command section provides seating and information displays for the Captain and two other officers. The two officer seats are equipped with fully programmable popup 3D consoles for a variety of uses. The command section is slightly raised from the rest of the central area. The mission operations section of the Bridge, which includes the Tactical and Operations stations to the rear and Helm/Conn on both sides of the main viewscreen, surrounds the command section. Aft of the central area is an elevated platform on which two large multipurpose consoles are located. These consoles are programmable for a multitude of functions, but are primarily used for Engineering, Science, and Security operations. Located against the aft wall of the main Bridge is a large transporter pad, for quick deployment of awayteams from the Bridge and for evacuation scenarios. There is a single turbolift on the Bridge, located on the starboard side. Additionally, the Bridge provides direct access to the Captain's ready room, the forward observation area, and the CIC, which is located directly below the observation area of the Bridge. 'Combat Information Center:' The Combat Information Center (or CIC) is available on Odyssey-class starships intended for use as flagships. The Odyssey CIC is the most advanced in the Fleet, utilizing state-of-the-art 3D imaging displays and consoles, secured logistics coordination and communication systems, and the latest innovations in combat projection and automation subroutines. The Odyssey-class CIC is capable of communication with and coordination of over 400 individual fleet or allied assets simultaneously and has a dedicated communications link to the ship's Commanding Officer. Located in the forward section of the main Bridge directly below the observation area, the CIC is in a prime position for combat command operations. Access to the CIC is achieved by two secured stairways, entry is restricted by automated security scanners and three independently modulated forcefield layers. Authorized personnel are scanned via three levels of identification, Combadge, biometrics, and voice authentication. Any unauthorized attempt to access the CIC will result in the activation of security forcefields for containment and intrusion countermeasures. Due to the CIC's reliance on computer automation, the Odyssey-class CIC requires substantialy less crew than previous versions. The CIC can be operated by only a single officer, but usually has at least two dedicated CIC staff to assist the Flag Officer or commander in authority during operations. On starships where a CIC is not used, this space is usually given as a secondary flight control (for remotely piloting the Aquarius) or additional department space (for specialized operations, usually scientific in nature). 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- 'Odyssey-class Images:' File:Odyssey class multiple angles.jpg|From various angles File:Odyssey class 8.jpg|Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards File:Odyssey Class Bridge.jpg|Advanced Bridge Module File:Odyssey Class CIC.jpg|Odyssey-class CIC Category:Tech Specs Category:Federation Starship Classes